fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Tag Team Championships - Episode 9
July 23, 2014: After our interview, we headed down to the black curtains where I would have to listening to Daaron yell at Crystal for not following script by not kissing me. I told him to leave her alone a few times, but he just wouldn’t. Cecily, his muscular valet with a soft voice, even told him to calm down and he wouldn’t. Eventually Crystal did have a few tears fall, but she didn’t really cry. I honestly don’t blame her for not kissing me. She wouldn’t kiss me before she was my valet, so why would she kiss me as my valet? The fact that I kept her as my valet was because I knew she would never kiss Daaron and I had a crush on her. On the ride up here, she literally told me she doesn’t want to be around away sweaty men and that I better protect her. I don’t know why she’s so...so, uh...a descriptive word...when it comes towards men, but something had to happen to her. When we got to the curtains, jackhammer sound effects made into a theme roared backstage as the Constructors were making their entrance. Although I hated their theme myself, it definitely was magically enough to shut Daaron up before we made our entrance. Producer) “Ready to go?” “The Show” Daaron) Keeping his cool as he walked right past Crystal and I, “Yes, we’re ready.” Producer) “Okay, they just got into the ring.” “The Show” Daaron) “Alright.” By then I was gently wiping the tears on Crystal’s face, not looking for anything other than to show her I’m really a nice guy and not going to hurt her. Producer) Getting ready to press a button, “And your theme starts in...3...2...1,” he tells us before pressing the button. Our theme, or should I say Daaron’s theme, would then play immediately afterwards. Daaron, with Cecily’s arm around his, waited about 12 seconds before walking through the curtains and getting on the stage before the lyrics even started. Behind those curtains, I could hear boos coming from the crowd. Around 26 seconds in, I would go through those same curtains and walk onto the stage holding Crystal’s hand with “An explosion of catastrophe” being said. We came in to cheers, unlike Daaron and Cecily. Afterwards, we’d walk down to the ramp where Daaron would point to himself when “the show” was said and get even more boos. We’d then all walk to the ring steps, where we’d leave Cecily and Crystal by the floor, and Daaron and I would enter the ring by going under the top rope. Those were the notable parts of our entrance, and oh, when I got in I decided to lay on the top ropes, looking across the ring at Bulldozer and Concrete. I got some heat for this, and still got heat when our theme ended, preventing C22 from introducing us for a moment. C22) “The following is a traditional tag match to determine FLW’s inaugural tag team champions,” he said as referee Jack Nane held both titles above his head. “Introducing first, from FLW’s parking lot, they are…Bulldozer! Concrete! The Construuuctors!” The crowd erupts as both Bulldozer and Concrete act like they’re shoveling before transitioning into raising their hands high into the air. C22) “And their opponents, from FLW Studios, they are…“The Show” Daaron!” Audience) “BOO!” C22) ““The Star” Aaron Highlight!” Audience) YAY! C22) “Their two lovely valets, Cecily and Crystal Actionaez!” The crowd erupts for them, specifically grown men. “The Staaaaaars of FLW!” I raised my hand, still laying on the top ropes with my jacket on, while Daaron moves his figure across “The Show” on his shirt to a mixed reaction. Cecily and Crystal both clap from ringside, still getting cheers from the grown men in the audience even though they’re already taken. C22 exits the ring, while Jack Nane shows Bulldozer, Concrete, Daaron, and myself. I then leap onto the apron, while Concrete steps under the top rope and goes onto the apron. Daaron takes his jacket off along with his shirt and slides it under the ring to Cecily. However, I just drop my jacket and shirt onto the floor after taking them both off because they’re just that awful. We’ll just give you stars and you’ll like it, yeah right...I hate it. Jack Nane places both titles onto the apron and FLW’s cute ring girl, Surai, takes them back to her seat by C22 and the commentators. Jack Nane would then signal for the bell to be rang. DING, DING, DING! Daaron started this match off against Bulldozer, walking right over to Bulldozer and yelling in his face “You wanted me inside this ring...Here I am!” before slapping spit out of his mouth. Audience) OH! Bulldozer) “YOU DIDN’T JUST SLAP ME, DID YOU?!” he yelled so the audience could hear, before being slapped once again. Audience) HE SLAPPED YOU! HE SLAPPED YOU! Bulldozer pushes Daaron back to my corner’s turnbuckles, allowing me to tag myself in without Bulldozer seeing before he charges towards Daaron for a Body Splash. However, “The Spotlight’s Lover” leaps out of the way at the last minute causing Bulldozer to run into the lightly padded turnbuckles and an opportunity for place my hand on the back of his head and slam it into the metal ringpost. Audience) BOO! A stunned Bulldozer backs up a few steps as Daaron runs towards Bulldozer from behind and I use slingshot myself over the top rope to deliver a slingshot clothesline. Daaron rams the back of Bulldozer’s right knee with his shoulder at the same time I hit Bulldozer’s face with my arm. Then Daaron quickly rolls onto the apron as Bulldozer falls onto the mat with my arm on his chest with the first pinfall cover made by me. Jack Nane) “ONE...TWO!” the referee yells out, as Bulldozer gets his right shoulder up. Getting up, I decided to drop a three elbows on his chest and go for another pin. “ONE!” he shouted as Bulldozer was coming to his senses again. Back on the apron, I saw Daaron pointing to Bulldozer’s right knee and immediately took advantage after driving my knee into his face with a knee drop by positioning his knee over the bottom rope and pulling his foot to me to apply pressure to his knee as the cable rope dug into the back of his knee. Jack Nane) “ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” he counted, stopping at four after I let go. With his leg still over the bottom rope, I then jumped as high as I could and drove my knee right onto his leg. He screamed in pain right after, unable to hold his silence. From the corner of my eye, I could see Concrete walking back and forth on the apron. Afterwards, I surprisingly would see Daaron’s hand out to be tagged. I slapped his hand, tagging him in, and then rolled to the floor and held Bulldozer’s leg still as Daaron drove his elbow onto his leg. Shouting profanity, I let Bulldozer’s leg go before he rolled towards the middle of the ring from the ropes. Luckily he didn’t roll far away, but only gave Daaron and I a better position to work in. I say this because we capitalized on it. Concrete) “Tag me!” he exclaimed, reaching out to hopefully be tagged in. Daaron chuckled right before he stiffly kicked Bulldozer’s back, causing him to roll on his back. Concrete) “This is bull!” he remarked loudly. Daaron put his armpit over Bulldozer’s right leg and lifted it up. Afterwards he kneeled, slamming his left knee into the back of Bulldozer’s right knee three times. Bulldozer, however, didn’t scream this time as he held the pain in once more. Daaron tagged me in afterwards, grabbing his free hand as if he was performing a front facelock. As the referee began to count, I wrapped my arm around Bulldozer’s other leg after reversing his kick at me and grabbed my hand. Jack Nane) “TWO!” as he made a hand signal for 2 for the crowd to see. I remember looking over at Daaron next, before we both dropped to the ground and drove Bulldozer’s feet into the canvas. Bulldozer screamed in pain and slammed his fist onto the mat three times. Immediately, Jack Nane stops his count abruptly and quickly attended to Bulldozer, checking to see if he was alright. Now we couldn’t touch Bulldozer, so what did we do? We attacked Concrete. Daaron went first, trying to clothesline him off the apron, but Concrete counted. However, he didn’t counter me when I dropkicked his knees through the middle rope baseball style. Concrete would fall off the apron and hit his head on the hardest part of the ring, the apron and took a few steps backwards like what Bulldozer did. “The Show” Daaron) “Get him,” he whispered to me as he walked to our corner. I looked down at Concrete for a moment, unsure if a springboard crossbody could knock him down. Unlike Bulldozer, Concrete was never in the match, so he was still pretty fresh. It worried me, in character, because when I did use the ropes to springboard myself to the outside of the ring for a crossbody, Concrete caught me. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, put me down!” I told Concrete sincerely, trying to fight free by punching his left arm to no avail. Instead, I got to feel some pain for the first time in this match and did it hurt. First slammed back first into Concrete’s knee, then sandwiched into the apron, the fans cheered loudly as I screamed in pain. Just being slammed on his knee hurt enough, but the worse was about to come when Concrete rammed the center of my back into the ring post and pushed my head and feet on different sides of the apron. That was too painful for me to describe, as I now screamed as loud as I could and heard Jack Nane tell Concrete to stop multiple times. After about 30 seconds, or I must say forever, Concrete turned around and hit me with his signature scoop powerslam on the painful, padded, concrete floor to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos. However, Concrete still didn’t let me go as he got back up and finished his assault by delivering a final backbreaker using the apron instead of his knee causing me to bridge before rolling into the ring. He then let me go and went back to the apron where Bulldozer tagged him in after sitting and waiting in their corner. On my side, I could see Daaron, Cecily, and Crystal. Daaron looked like he wasn’t getting involved anymore and talked to Cecily, while Crystal looked like she saw someone lose their head. I reached towards her and rolled onto my belly, trying to crawl, but unable to as Concrete stands on my foot. Concrete) “HOW DID THAT FEEL?!” I continued to try crawling, hoping to get away from Concrete, but instead Concrete stomped on my foot pretty hard. “AAAHH!” I let out in pain, trying to get my foot, but unable to because of Concrete’s foot being on top of mine. Concrete) “WHAT’S WRONG?!” before stomping on my foot again. “AAAAHHH!” I let out again, wanting to grab my foot, but instead reaching towards Crystal. Concrete) “YOU WANT TO TAG OUT?!” he takes his foot off mine and I slowly start to crawl. “FASTER!” I tried crawling faster, scared me might squash my foot. “I THOUGHT I WAS SLOW, LET ME HELP YOU OUT HERE!” he yelled before coming to my side and wrapping his arms around my stomach. He then lifted me up with ease and walked me towards Daaron. I tried reaching towards Daaron, but he proved his loyalty to me when he decided to hop off the apron and began leaving with Cecily, while Crystal remained at ringside. “SO THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO DO? COWARD” Audience) “COWARD, COWARD, COWARD!” Concrete) “DON’T LEAVE, GET YOUR A** BACK HERE!” he yelled towards Daaron, still holding me. However, he didn’t hold me for much longer as when he noticed me squirming, he threw me over the top rope. I was suppose to grab the ring ropes and hang on, but I was thrown too high and slammed onto the floor instead. I landed right knee first, and this is where my own downfall started. Screaming in pain and shouting “D*MN IT” multiple times, I rolled back in-forth holding my knee while occasionally punching the ground with Crystal attending to me and a doctor running over to check on me. Even the referee left the ring to see if I could continue. Doctor) Touching my right knee, he calmly asked, “Did you hear anything pop?” “...No,” I said fighting back the pain. Doctor) “Feel any tears?” “Yes...No...I need to get back to the match,” I tried getting up, but the doctor touched my chest and made me lay down. Referee) Can he continue? Doctor) “He said he heard no pops, but I’m not sure if he felt any tears. I’m honestly going to say he’s unfit to compete to prevent further injury.” “Further injury? Listen Doc, I’m alright. I can still compete.” Doctor) “Right, but you landed pretty harshly. We’re not risking injury.” “Doc,” I said before being interrupted by Crystal. Crystal) “Aaron,” she said sobbingly with a tear falling onto my forehead. “I’m alright,” I reassured her as I wiped the tears off her face again. Doctor) “Okay, Aaron...We’re going to pick you up nice and slowly...Don’t hesitate or rush yourself. We taking you back to the trainer’s room for further evaluation.” “Ugh, d*mn it! Fine, okay!” I responded with disappointment. The biggest moment of my career yet, and I get injured? Really, that’s awesome! NOT! After five minutes of getting me up, I could see inside the ring again. It was nice to see Daaron back in the ring, fighting back against Concrete and doing a decent job. Then, I noticed that Bulldozer wasn’t on the apron for Concrete. He was not here anymore. As Daaron fought back, I pushed the doctor away and hopped up the ring steps and onto the apron. Doctor) “Aaron, you can’t.” He grabbed reached for my waist, which got boos from the crowd. “Listen to the crowd...I have to. This is a match, an important match, and I will not take away from it!” Daaron quickly noticed me, but it costed him his advantage when Concrete pushed Daaron into the ring ropes. However, Daaron quickly shot back and slammed both his knees into Concrete’s head, stunning him. Doctor) “It doesn’t matter, you’ll have more matches later…Just not now.” Crystal) “Please let him finish…” Concrete took a few steps back, while Daaron tagged me in to cheers. Even though I never tagged Daaron back in, he was considered legal since I was suppose to be out of the match. I looked down to the doctor, who was still holding me. Audience) “LET HIM FIGHT! LET HIM FIGHT!” Doctor) “You better, and I mean BETTER see me after this match” I nodded at him, and he let me go. The audience erupted with cheers. I slowly used the top ropes to springboard towards Concrete. When by Concrete, I put him in a facelock while in midair and went for my Jumping DDT finisher. However, Concrete blocked my DDT attempt by only bending down, so I wrapped my legs around his torso, arched back, and pulled Concrete’s head forward instead. Audience) “YAY!” After thirty seconds, Concrete slowly raised his body up from his bent position. He still had some fight in him as I could see before he ran into my corner’s turnbuckles. Audience) “BOO!” “AAAHH!” I screamed with pain still feeling the effects of Concrete’s hard work on my back. However, I did not let go nor did Daaron take an opportunity to tag himself back in. Concrete) “GET OFF ME!” he yelled, before backing up and ramming me back first into my corner once more. Audience) “BOO!” “AAAHH!” I let out again, feeling my back heat up as a wet substance ran down. I thought it was sweat then, but it was actually blood symbolizing the beating I’ve taken, the desire of winning, but most importantly the hard work I’ve put into this match. Concrete) “I SAID...LET GO!” he screamed with anger and annoyance, while he clubbed my back over and over. I held in the pain this time, as I just pulled harder on his neck and arched my damaged back as far as I could. “Let go...Let go!” he was still pretty loud, but sounded weaker. Jack Nane) “Do you give up?” Concrete) “No!” I let out a sigh, before he rammed me back towards my corner, but missing it this time and ramming me into Daaron. He didn’t expect it and fell off the apron, taking a hard fall onto the fall. I still held on, tightening my arm around his neck as this unstoppable brute backed all the way to his corner. If he was hoping for Bulldozer to tag in, he was out of luck because Bulldozer was not there. I couldn’t see him anywhere for that matter. Concrete) “Bulldozer,” he tried yelling for help with a very weak voice, “Bulldozer?” Audience) “HE’S NOT HERE!” Concrete) “...Th…” he took a deep breathe. “Those little…” he began running “pieces of sh…” he collapsed onto the ground, slamming me down hard on my back, but I kept my grip. The crowd became silent, and puzzled with what just transpired. Jack Nane was about to count because both my shoulders were down, but instead decided against it and checked on Concrete. Jack Nane) “Do you give up?” He got no answer. Jack Nane) “Concrete, do you give up?” He still got no answer. He raised Concrete’s hand into the air and let it go. Concrete’s hand fell to the mat immediately. Jack Nane) He raised Concrete’s hand two more times and his hand fell to the mat immediately both times. Some cheers started to erupt from the crowd, before he answered with “That’s it,” he signaled for the bell keeper to ring the bell. DING, DING, DING! I let Concrete’s head go very weakly, but I was still pinned to the ground. C22) “And your winners…”The Star” Aaron Highlight, “The Show” Daaron, the Stars...of…F...L...W...” he announced before I blacked out. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Tag Team Championships - Episode 9? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' ''Questions: '' #''Was this episode too long for you? '' #''Did you expect Daaron to be involved in the match? '' #''Was the ending predictable? '' FLW Wrestling: Crystal - Episode 10 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Cecily Category:The Stars of FLW Category:The Constructors Category:Bulldozer Category:Concrete Category:Story Week III Category:Jack Nane